Mars
Mars is the fourth-planet from the sun and is named after the Roman god of war. Astrologically, it rules the sign of Aries and the 1st house. Astronomy More soon... Mars was once believed to have vast oceans, and recent evidenceMars Tsunamis http://www.scientificamerican.com/article/giant-tsunamis-washed-over-ancient-mars/ suggests it had large tsunamis. Astrological Background Astrology.comMars description http://www.astrology.com/article/planets-mars.html describes Mars as such: "Mars is the action planet of the zodiac. The 'Red Planet,' after all, should be pretty fiery, and Mars does not disappoint. Energy, passion, drive and determination are all right up Mars's alley. This planet commands you (and yes, Mars does rule the military) to stand up, be noticed and get things done -- sitting on the sidelines belongs somewhere else in the heavens. Simply put, Mars speaks to the power and confident expression of the individual. ... It's important to note that Mars's energy can be constructive or destructive. The God of War in ancient times, Mars could be brutally violent. While this energy still emanates from the planet, it also asks us to harness this force for good. Stamina, ambition and achievement are all part of Mars' mantra. Mars rules our sexuality and sexual energy, and governs weapons, accidents and surgery. Since Mars is one of the 'inner planets' of the solar system (with an orbit of ~2 years) its position in both sign and house will vary significantly between individuals and will strongly affect the person's more fiery and passionate characteristics. Vedic http://www.shrivinayakaastrology.com/Planetsinhouses/mars/marsindifferenthouses.html "In our celestial kingdom, Sun is considered as King. Other planets have also been awarded different status depending upon their quality like Moon as Queen, Jupiter as spiritual guide and so on. Mars is awarded with the status of commandant due to his courage, power and authority. He has the fourth place in our Zodiac system. Mars represent red color and it reflects red rays due to the abundant presence of iron oxide on it. This is considered furious and masculine planet by nature. In a horoscope, planet Mars rules the courage and confidence. Mars also represents military, warriors, wars, weapons, violence, passion, ambition and endurance. Occupation wise Mars represents soldiers, police, para-military forces, builders, engineers and real estate business. In medical field Mars represents doctors, surgeons, blood and lastly the reason for accidents and injuries etc. Famous surgeons also have the good positions of Mars in their horoscopes. In modern times, marketing is also under the control of Mars. Sports activities are also seen from the strong Mars and its favorable placement in the chart."http://www.shrivinayakaastrology.com/Planetsinhouses/mars/marsindifferenthouses.html Personal Experience As a solar Aries, Mars has a strong influence on my birth chart and hence my personality. Mars in the Natal Chart The position of Mars in both sign and house will determine the way our 'animal instincts' and bodily attractions manifest in our livesMars description 2 https://cafeastrology.com/mars.html, as well as our basic sexuality characteristics. A description of the meaning of Mars in each sign can be found here, and in each house can be found here (after obtaining your Birth Chart from here). Mars in Aquarius Cafe Astrology describes Mars-Aquarius natives as: * quite proud of their independence; quite obstinate; not easily pushed around. * progressive and open-minded; quite likely to rebel; very willful. * detached; scattered; baffling and frustrating; but not overtly aggressive. As to sexuality, they describe Mars/Venus Aquarians in comments such as: * "the idea of sex is generally more exciting to these lovers than the actual act." * "attracted to people who are a little offbeat or odd" * "They don’t have a reputation for warmth in sex" * "detachment can be a real turn-on for them" Mars in the 7th House The 7th house is associated with our partnershipsSeventh house http://www.astrology.com/article/houses-seventh.html. Cafe Astrology notes the strong sexual energy of natives of this Mars house placement: "You have tremendous sexual energy— like the Energizer bunny, you keep going and going…! You need a partner who challenges you." and "you tend to pick partners who bring out the most aggressive side of your nature". This article notes that "Seventh-House-Martians are also notorious for lacking empathy, or the ability to see a situation from a partner’s viewpoint", possibly connecting this placement to Autism Spectrum traits, and resonating strongly with my difficulties in relationships. Astromatrix also notes that this position has a self-destructive element to it, a common theme in my chart and my life. Mars Aspects in the Natal Chart The aspects made to a planet in the chart often reveal more than the position of the planet alone. These aspects can reveal some of the positive ways in which the Marsian qualities of action are either accelerated or hindered in our lives. General themes of these aspects are summarised here. Mars Square Pluto (or opposite/conjunct) This articleMars square Pluto http://darkstarastrology.com/mars-square-pluto/ details some of the darkness of this aspect and how the sexual energy of Mars and Pluto is amplified in dangerous ways by this negative aspect. On the flip side, the article discusses how the predatory attributes of natives of this aspect can instead be re-channeled into activism and protection of would-be victims: "One thing’s for sure, you will never feel embarrassed confiding to Mars square Pluto, they have no shame and expect you not to have either. Sexually this is a bit of a humdinger; they really need to channel this furious energy into physical exercise if they do not have a partner. But even if they DO have a partner, one may not be enough. If they have a very fiery chart generally then Mars square Pluto is going to make them even more sexually voracious. If they find a partner with an equal libido though, they will be fine and can use this incredibly potent energy to transform and reform. Mars square Pluto does best as a political activist. Higher vibration types have transmuted their wilder instincts into the ability to see danger coming and become great protectors of those who would otherwise suffer abuse." As a person with an extremely fiery chart (Aries sun and Leo ascendant), this rings very true for me and helps understand a lot of my early childhood obsession with sex and the line "Negatively they may harbour vengeful thoughts or be sexually jealous, but they will never show this on the outside" particularly captures some of the darkest aspects of my experience. Astromatrix highlights this aspect as "the annihilator" with such traits as: * you will be mainly motivated by self-centered tendencies * often overrides sensitivity and awareness of others * aims and planning are often ignored under the immediacy of impulse and desire * a spirit of recklessness can ignore any thoughts of the possible future consequences of your actions * You find it difficult to motivate yourself for long periods of time * have problems in disciplining and directing your will sufficiently for that kind of effort * a lack of patience, a potentially violent temper and sexual aggressiveness * You may need to develop a more healthy perspective on sexual expression, one which regards sex more in terms of relationship and partnership, and less in terms of self-satisfaction, energy release, domination, exploitation and aggressiveness. The upside of this self-destructive aspect is stated as "To break down this preoccupation with self and to appreciate and acknowledge the feelings and needs of others as being as valid as your own is essential, and a key to transformation", which all rings extremely true for my most dark experiences in life. Mars square Moon (or opposite) The following traits can be found: * "The mother will most likely be more aggressive than normal."Mars Aspects www.bobmarksastrologer.com/aspectsmars.htm * "A hard drive to succeed and a tendency to be competitive"Moon opposite mars http://darkstarastrology.com/moon-square-opposite-mars/ * "The sexuality is a force to be reckoned and thrusts the subject like a rocket past all of its rivals" * "a dynamo of energy that needs expression in some physical action." * "the frustration can become dangerous to others or become self-destructive" * "less tempestuous if it is allowed freedom, and it cannot bear to be hemmed in" * "fantastic in an emergency, sensing danger way before anyone else" * "Patience is not a strong point"; "They have very high aspirations" * Sex dynamo; highly emotional, combustible and passionate combination. Darkstar astrology's description of the sexual tension of this aspect is very accurate to my experience, noting "tension could manifest in a variety of ways; starting at the most base level would be sexual conquesting" and "In a man they would have a great appetite for women, plain and simple", warning of dangers in the line "If the sexual expression is thwarted in any way, then of course the flip side is great anger and rage". Again, Astromatrix highlight's the self-destructive nature of yet another of my natal aspects: * self-centered; too forceful; aggressive with women; without sympathy. * "Sometimes you use Martian energies aggressively to gain your way" * "overidentifying with the Mars energy and denying the Moon" The last line in particular reflects a deep and sustained trend in my life to underdevelop my emotional/Taurus side in favour of my masculine/Aries side. References Category:Astrology Category:Astronomy